


In Love With Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tobirama must admit, the Uchiha charm was hard to resist, but of course all happiness that comes his way is snatched up.





	In Love With Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Tried a different style of writing, not too happy with it, but it’s alright.

In love with your eyes

He was never one for small talk. Tobirama had met him on the same riverbank that Hashirama met Madara.  
A beautiful young boy with dark hair and darker eyes.  
They had exchanged a few words and Tobirama had turned to leave, knowing well that making friends outside of his clan would lead to nothing good.  
—  
It was a few months after. The boy again, on the battlefield ahead of him. An Uchiha. An enemy.  
He knew a bit about the boy from their riverside chat. He was lonely, he had a brother, and he liked the river. The Uchiha boy knew a bit about him, too. Tobirama only had one brother left out of four, and that he also liked the river. He was quite secretive.  
It was during this fight that he learned his name, Izuna, and that he was the brother of Madara, Hashirama’s so called friend.  
With a glance, Izuna’s eyes flashed blood red. Panic gripped Tobirama. Those eyes meant death.  
Tobirama, knowing that although this boy has a life ahead of him and a brother like himself, struck at him, the long blade biting into Izuna’s side.  
The Uchihas retreated.  
—  
It wasn’t long after that when peace was made.   
Tobirama would never let go of his suspicions, but he supposed that peace was better than war.  
They met again, Izuna and Tobirama. Izuna’s rich black hair swept back and held by an elastic, his eyes black, not red.  
They exchanged greetings again, and decided to go out to eat together.  
—   
After a few months of meeting and chatting they had formed some sort of bond. At some point Izuna had activated his sharingan and Tobirama had instinctively attacked him, only a swing at him before he got himself together. No, he would never hurt this Uchiha again.  
—  
But it was the sharingan that Tobirama had fallen in love with. After a year of bonding, escalating to hand holding- only in private- Tobirama asked to see the sharingan up close.  
Izuna activated it, letting it meld into the magekyo and leaning close so that Tobirama could feel his worm breath.  
The intricate pattern laced on his iris gave Tobirama chills, but he allowed himself to close the gap between them, their lips meeting in the middle. So, this was the Uchiha charm that Hashirama couldn’t let go of.  
—  
Izuna was sick and Madara was losing his vision. The two most steady Uchihas were out of commission.   
When Izuna’s caretakers we’re out Tobirama visited him. He sat by his side and held his hand. He told him stories and on occasions he kissed him. It was domestic, almost. Until it wasn’t.  
—   
Madara stole them. He stole Izuna’s eyes and nothing would ever justify it. The brother that did nothing but sacrifice had his vision taken from him by a greedy good for nothing Uchiha.  
So, all Uchiha were evil after all, despite the one exception of Izuna.  
—  
Izuna passed away. Tobirama did not attend the funeral. No one knew what he and Izuna had, and no one would ever. But a sickening feeling in him knew. Madara had Izuna’s eyes. Those eyes had seen things about Tobirama that he never wanted anyone else to see. And now they were in Madara’s head. Could he see what his brother had seen?  
—  
It was sickening. Passing Madara in the streets and seeing HIS eyes. Izuna’s.   
He wanted to claw them out of Madara’s head. They didn’t belong there and never would.  
—   
He locked himself up often. Going out meant seeing Madara which meant he would see the eyes again.  
—   
He left. Madara was gone and Hashirama was a mess. Honestly Tobirama had never been better.  
—   
Hashirama has killed Madara. The burial would be soon, but first..  
Tobirama had made his way into the room where the body was being stored until it was time. He pride open the casket and looked upon the most prideful and sickening human. Carefully he extracted the eyes.  
—  
The eyes were planted into the ground near Izuna’s headstone. Where they belonged.  
—   
Tobirama had no brothers left, and he was now the hokage. He would never let the Uchiha’s plan anything so despicable again. They were confined to the corner of the village, under constant surveillance. Even his student, Kagami Uchiha, who pledged his loyalty to the Leaf long ago, was under suspicion in Tobirama’s eyes.  
If they aren’t Izuna, they aren’t worth his time.  
—  
He was old and his time was up. He would be joining Izuna now, he hoped. As he took his final breaths he thanked Izuna for showing him color in his gray life. Now it was time for him to end.


End file.
